What a Guy Needs
by Dancing Kat2000
Summary: Theres' a new girl at Mutant High and Bobby thinks she's beautiful. When Rogue is sick for two weeks, sparks start to fly. Will Bobby and Rogue's realtionship surive? RR please!


*****************  
  
Bobby Drake was walking down the hall at Xavier's School for the Gifted when he heard gently playing classical music coming from one of the many living rooms in the mansion. Curious he peered around the door and stared. With her leg gracefully pulled up behind her, stood one of the most beautiful girls Bobby had ever seen. Her long reddish, blonde hair hung down her back in a thick braid. Her long arms and legs were clad in tight black jazz pants and a red shirt and her attention never waived from the dance moves she was executing so perfectly. In short she was exquisite, like a magical spirited. The music ended and the girl turned around. "Oh hello, sorry I didn't see you there," she said, her voice like music to Bobby's ears. "Oh, ummm hi," Bobby felt himself go red, "I was just watching you dance.say are you new here? I haven't seen you around her before." "Yeah, I arrived yesterday from South African.by the way my name is Katrina.or Faerie.you?" She undid her long hair and it fell gently down her back again in sheen of gold. Oh, my name is Bobby Drake or Iceman," So that was where he lovely accent came from. He knew it was different but couldn't quite place it. She was so beautiful. No, he couldn't think that. After all he had a girlfriend, Rogue, the most wonderful girl in the world. True there were certain limitations but he could live with that. At least he had thought he could live with it until he saw Katrina. But what was he thinking. He had only known her for five minutes. He didn't even no her mutation. "Bobby.!" "Oh sorry I kinda spaced out for a minute there. What did you say?" She laughed gently. "I was just wondering what your mutation was, why you are here?" "Me?" God why was he making such as ass out of himself? Usually he was Mr. Cool when it came to girls, so what was it about think one that made him a fool? "Well let me show you" And just like he had done on Rogue's first day, he made Katrina an ice flower. However it wasn't a rose but a lily. He fancied Katrina was different to Rogue: softer, less fiery. "Oh, it's beautiful thank you..you make ice sculptures? That's so cool". For a moment, Bobby was temped to lean over and give her an ice covered kiss but he curbed that thought with a mental image of his girlfriend. "No, that's not all I can do" And with that said he frosted over one of the walls in the lounge. "What about you?" "Oh nothing that cool. Just a simple thing really..." "Show me" Bobby said encouragingly. "Ok" And with that said she started to grow fainter, less distinct, slightly blurry until she was no longer visible. "Whoa you can make your self invisible? Come back!" "Not really" she said as she reappeared. "Professor Xavier says its like my atoms fall apart but I am still me. Kinda strange but." "No I think it's really cool" said Bobby "Can you float around and stuff.like eavesdrop or spy?" "Yeah," She said with a shy grin "Me grandma used to get terribly mad when I disappeared and wouldn't come out." She giggled. To Bobby it was the sweetest sound ever. It was strange, usually he hated it when girls giggled but this was different. Maybe it was the knowledge that she wasn't laughing at him. "Hey" He jumped as she placed her hand on his arm. He knew that touching a boy's arm was perfectly normal for most girls but with Rogue he had gotten used to satin gloves. The feel of her hand touching his skin sent shivers through him. "I got to go meet with Professor about my schedule. see you at dinner?" "Yeah sure.bye" She left the room quickly and Bobby flopped down into one of the easy chairs. Oh my God, what had he done? He had led this poor girl on, practically fallen in love with her and done all this with a girlfriend down the hall. Add to that he couldn't get her out of his mind. How it would feel to hold her hand, run his hands through he golden hair or even kiss her. "Bobby" He gave a jump as Rogue's voice sailed down the hall. "Coming" he answered and ran off to meet his girlfriend.  
  
******************* Ok really sorry it is sucked but please review. I would like to know if I should keep writing or give up. I wont be in front of a computer for a couple a days but as soon as possible I will continue with what happened when Rogue was sick! 


End file.
